


【昀马】坏猫的报恩

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP





	1. 竖笛

01  
“非要这样吗？太大了一点吧……”  
“男人都喜欢这样的，乖，听哥哥的…”  
男孩平坦的胸口逐渐堆积起高度，没有完全脱下的短袖校服被挤得越来越往上，他意图阻止的双手被男人抓住按在床头，只能手指无措地摩挲指尖捏成拳头，小声地喘气，满脸通红也不知道是羞的，还是因为胸脯突然的变化痛的。眼前骇人的一幕也因为男孩，眨巴着的眼镜里闪烁的纯净，而变得桃色暧昧。  
李敏亨本来平坦甚至因为消瘦还肋骨突显的胸口，在男人右手的揉捏过程中逐渐鼓胀，从一手就遮得完的刚发育的13岁大小，长成了少女酥胸，长成了柔软的模样。  
“够了够了，我好痛啊……嘶……”  
“你的乳晕被撑的好大，我好喜欢…”李敏亨看着顶着董思成的脸的这个男人，看他咬住自己粉色的乳头，用舌头充满暗示意味地舔舐周围一圈，李敏亨避开眼神却没有开口拒绝。胸上的皮肤因为突然的发育绷的紧紧的，男人的右手合拢又放松的揉捏缓解了李敏亨的胀痛，李敏亨忍住羞赧，不放过男人吮吸时两颊用力的贪婪表情。  
真正的董思成面对自己也会露出这样的神色吗？  
“呃…啊…”  
酥酥麻麻的快感从乳尖蔓延到整个胸部，李敏亨不由自主地加紧双腿提高了音调，腿碰到熟悉的勃起的阴茎，却察觉到奇怪的液体濡湿了内裤，原本是自己男性器官后面的位置长出一道流水的裂缝，男人察觉到李敏亨突然的发愣，松开了禁锢着他双手的左手，就要伸进去被被子遮挡的他的下身。  
“别…别碰那里…”  
“不要撒娇，你先自己揉着奶子。”  
李敏亨的胸没有男人的手作支撑，重现出翘起的形状，在两个人抓手臂挣脱手臂的过程中甚至还有抖动，男人拉着李敏亨的手放在他自己足以陷下手指的柔软胸部，说的话好像李敏亨阻止他不是因为害羞，而是因为冷落了胸部在欲求不满，李敏亨也不知道怎么了，被就着手捏了一下由豆粒大小成长为qq糖大小的乳头，刺激地一抖，乳尖带着乳房水波一样颤动，李敏亨突然神智清醒过来，双手环抱，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，对胸前陌生的软肉升起莫大的羞耻感。  
“不要了，我不是已经变成女孩子了吗？不需要再使法术了，我们停下来吧…好奇怪啊…”  
“是吗？学长只是很想检查敏亨的身体而已，只是在关心你…”男人学着董思成的语气哄骗李敏亨。“学长闻到你生病了，两腿之间有股味儿，想看看是不是把我们宝贝小敏亨捂坏了…”  
男人又学着董思成拍拍生病的李敏亨的肩膀，坦诚又关切的眼神都学得一模一样。可手却又从肩膀锁骨一路划到腰上，用力一捏，让李敏亨直哼哼绷直了腰杆，还是没有放松，李敏亨铁了心合拢双腿不要男人看。  
“不要了不要了，我不想变成女生了，我们停下来…唔…”  
男人给了李敏亨一个深吻，差点没顶到李敏亨的喉咙，本来应该引起男孩强烈不适的情况，却使得李敏亨整个人迷迷瞪瞪了起来，眼珠左右转动对不上焦，任由男人在他腿间不管不顾地把插进手指，修长的手指稔熟地勾起内裤边，屈起手指扣弄流水的小穴，李敏亨尝到男人嘴里甜腻的味道就软了身体，蜷缩在男人怀里喘气，全身漫上粉红。  
“啊…唔…好舒服…思成哥哥…”  
“敏亨乖，再把腿打开些…”  
男人拥有神奇的法力，能让人尝到他的唾液就化作一滩春水。  
李敏亨竟然真的乖乖岔开了腿，还是毫无羞耻感地大大张开，两腿之间的筋撑着皮肤绷的紧紧的，让阴唇也自然带着水声咧开，亮晶晶的像小婴儿永远舔不净水的肉嘟嘟嘴唇，屁股一拱一拱地往男人手里送，嘴里哼哼唧唧地念着舒服。  
窗外操场上训练的学生齐刷刷地喊着口号震耳欲聋，窗内医务室床上的男孩缠着不认识的男人甜甜腻腻地呻吟，声音拐着弯像只发情期的猫咪一样叫唤。男人掐着李敏亨的下颚叫他张嘴，神志恍惚的李敏亨乖巧地张开嘴，任由男人拉着自己的舌头吐在嘴边，露出唾液浸满的口腔和粉色的喉咙，李敏亨不知道男人为什么停下抽插他女性器官的手指，立起腰杆不满足地蹭床单一下又一下却不着要领，挺着乳房磨蹭男人的手臂撒娇。  
“…敏亨还想要…”  
“好，好，马上就给你…”  
男人从李敏亨的书包里摸出竖笛，是董思成的，这算是李敏亨下的最大的决心了，偷偷摸摸地从董思成书桌里偷走竖笛，甚至李敏亨在包里揣了一天，都没有找到机会吹出声音来，他光是拿着就忍不住心如雷鼓。现在被握在男人手里，轻轻地拍了几下李敏亨的脸颊。  
“敏亨想要用竖笛做什么？”  
“嗯？不做什么啊…”  
“是不是想这样？”  
李敏亨的声音因为被强行扯出舌头而含糊，涎水顺着嘴角粘哒哒地落在胸部，男人顶着董思成的脸笑得温柔体贴，手上的动作却霸道得很。粗鲁地把竖笛塞进李敏亨的嘴里，竖笛口是扁平的，强硬的动作刺激得本身被男人用手段迷迷糊了的李敏亨也难受起来，被挤出了眼泪，男人又往里面顶两下。  
“含不了董思成就算了，他的竖笛你也不敢含？”  
“咳咳，唔…咳咳…”李敏亨被顶到喉咙口，吞咽不下的空气呛出来，竖笛发出两声急促的可笑声音，他剧烈地咳嗽。可是他还是乖乖地含着，甚至男人把竖笛从他嘴里抽出来以后，还伸出舌头舔舔。  
“好乖，我来帮帮敏亨好不好？”  
“我想要…”  
“想要什么？不说清楚思成哥哥是不会知道的…”  
“我想要，想要思成哥哥亲亲我…”  
是个男人看了都会喜欢的，敏亨缩水了多少10厘米的娇小身材靠在怀里，盈盈一握的纤细腰杆撑着胸部，撒娇似地蹭手臂，扬起巴掌大的小脸乞求地巴望着，希望得到一个亲吻。  
“亲是不可以的，迷糊你的东西用多了就不好了…”男人看起来喜欢极了，满足感丝毫不掩饰，他推倒李敏亨在医务室的床上。“别的倒是可以满足你…”  
“啊，好痛，好痛…唔，那是要留给思成哥哥的…别啊…”  
他把董思成的竖笛对准李敏亨未经人事的处女地，缓慢又坚定推了进去，不顾李敏亨的痛呼和尖叫，就着粘腻的爱液和些许处女膜破裂的鲜血，在李敏亨的哭泣中抽插了起来。每次进入“噗呲”的声音，伴随着漫溢的透明淫水。  
他才不顾李敏亨的疼痛和难过，他嘲笑他像个真的小姑娘那样还在乎第一次，手里有技巧地抽插，表面凹凸不平的竖笛打得李敏亨穴口通红，高频率的进入和抽出让爱液起了白沫，李敏亨因为男人的法术格外坦诚和渴望快感的身体也支撑不住，觉得自己穴口发烫，已经肿起来了。  
“思成哥哥…轻一点…我受不了了…”  
男人狠狠一插，就让李敏亨彻底受不住了，咬着床单，双腿打颤，下身泛起一阵热流。李敏亨满脸都是泪水，浑身滚烫，射出精液。  
当董思成打开医务室门的时候便听见最后一句，听见自己送进医务室的学弟脱力似的声音喊自己的名字，甜腻的嗓音“思成哥哥”“思成哥哥”贪婪地叫着，一屋子性事的气味。  
看见李敏亨挺着女子的柔软胸脯瘫倒在床上抚慰自己的身体，董思成立马愣住了。李敏亨还迷糊着，分不清楚顶着董思成脸的陌生男人和真正的董思成。也不知道这个满脸尴尬和震惊的董思成不会陪他继续刚才的事情。  
“思成哥哥？”  
“那个，敏亨啊…”  
“嗯？”李敏亨拉着搞不清楚状况的、真的董思成的手往他滴滴答答淌着水的下体带。“思成哥哥…我还想要…”  
董思成红着脸，顺着拔出竖笛，看见上面带有自己名字的标签，脸色尴尬。  
“你在…做什么？”  
窗外一声猫叫。


	2. 计划

02  
李敏亨脸上带着前所未有的色情，董思成走到李敏亨床边开了一点窗户，希望能够驱散室内令人脸红心跳的味道，背对着李敏亨不知道重点是李敏亨的病情，还是他不知道李敏亨是双性人，还是刚刚发生了什么事情让李敏亨这副模样，董思成完全不知道怎么开口。董思成摸到他打颤的过热的皮肤，看见床单上一抹刺目的红色，比起嫌恶和讶异，还是担忧占了上风。  
董思成把卡在李敏亨身上的校服拉下去，衣服紧绷着李敏亨的胸脯，他也不敢多看，不管李敏亨撒娇用被子把他裹得严严实实，摸着他滚烫的额头叫他赶快睡一觉。  
李敏亨终于睡清醒，起床的时候天已经黑了，董思成坐在窗边耍手机，李敏亨看着他专注，也没有出声打搅。  
“醒了？怎么不叫我一声呢？”董思成揉揉眼睛，才看见李敏亨睁着眼睛一瞬不瞬地看他，这时候移开真是十足十的做贼心虚，董思成看见躲开目光的李敏亨，不由地觉得好笑。  
“那个，学学长，你在这里等多久了啦？抱歉哦，你把我送来医务室还等我睡醒…”李敏亨不自在地挠挠头。  
“也没多久，你再不醒我就要叫你了，要不是今天社团请假晚自习，我可麻烦了。”  
董思成的手拐了一下，是个没有什么目的的动作。学长虽然不爱身体接触，但是却经常摸自己的头发，现在他的手落在枕头上离自己不过10cm，却没有继续往前的意思，李敏亨不由地觉得奇怪。  
“那个，敏亨啊，今天的事…”  
“什么事？我没事啊，呃，要不学长先走？”  
“行。你好好休息。”  
还想保证自己什么都不说出去的董思成，看李敏亨真是一脸什么都想不起来那样，还忙着用被子捂着不让自己发现出异样，挑挑眉毛也当作无事发生。临走想了下，添了句。  
“我最近交了女朋友，下次带你见见。”  
不管李敏亨是记得不记得，这就算是委婉拒绝了。  
李敏亨还在抱着胸发呆，等董思成走了，窗外的猫才翻进来又变成人的模样，坐在董思成刚刚坐的位置上。  
“呵，还挺行，居然没有就着你来一发。”  
“……”  
“怎么样？要不要答应我？”  
“……”  
“帮你追他嘛，就这么个毛头小子哪里难追了？”  
“快把我恢复原样！”  
“嗨呀，别生气嘛…”看见李敏亨气鼓鼓地不打算看自己，男人收起吊儿郎当的二郎腿，转而坐上医务室的床环抱住李敏亨。和董思成相差无几的脸在李敏亨这里堪称“所向披靡”，李敏亨挣不开男人看似随意的怀抱，也推不开男人像猫似的在他脖颈舔舐的头颅，他硬着脖子不转过去，见此，男人笑着添了一句“要是你把我惹火了，那我只有丢了你的衣服让你光着回家了…”  
“嗯…敢问阁下贵姓…”李敏亨吓得一个哆嗦。  
“我也姓董，董昀，来报恩的。”看李敏亨满脸不相信，董昀才把李敏亨的身体恢复成了男孩的模样。“我真的是来报恩的。”  
李敏亨赶紧地撩开被子看，反应了一下，当着董昀又不太好意思，抬起来脸，就光手在被子里摸来摸去。  
“不好意思什么呢？咱俩谁跟谁。赶紧地穿了衣服走了，你打算在这儿过夜？”  
—————————————————————————  
“来，咱们制定个计划。”  
“董思成学长每天晚上都有社团活动，然后我可以趁着那个时机，呃，偶遇？”  
“对啊，女追男隔层纱嘛，没多久他就会喜欢你了…”  
“可是他有女朋友了…”  
“我和你说了，他喜欢女孩儿嘛…”  
“那怎么办呢？”  
“什么怎么办？你不就是个女孩儿吗？”  
话音刚落，还在大街上，李敏亨就起了变化，他明显地感觉到胸口的衣服被顶了起来，敏感的乳头胀大磨蹭衣服立马硬了，衣服变得宽松，身下多了个女孩儿器官还和刚才一样疲惫。董昀更是不管不顾地撩起李敏亨的衣服，有技巧地揉捏起他后腰上的软肉，很有要数着肋骨往上捏一把他的乳房的意思。  
“啊…你不要在街上这样！”  
李敏亨立刻红了脸，1米8的董昀要做什么都很惹人注目，更别说他把手伸进李敏亨的衣服里，董昀环抱着李敏亨在他耳边亲亲咬咬。  
“少来这套，你觉得我怕什么？我在这里办了你也可以的…”李敏亨被他的呼吸喷到耳朵里，同时也因为被董昀漫不经心的威胁吓到，他想象自己被董昀在大街上做那些寡廉鲜耻的事就怕，敏感地一缩脖子，董昀话锋一转。“但我毕竟是来报恩的嘛，又不是来害人的…”  
“嗯嗯，董昀先生已经帮助我很多了！我会继续加油的！不管董思成喜欢男孩儿女孩儿，我都会…”  
“嘘…乖女孩不会一个人喋喋不休的…你讨好的话还是留着床上和董思成说吧…”  
董昀知道李敏亨怕自己怕得不得了，可惜请神容易送神难，他轻易地是不会走了。他安抚性质地亲亲李敏亨的脸颊，沐浴在李敏亨难以克制的爱恋目光里，脸上是董思成温柔冷清的小弧度微笑，手却顺着腰滑到李敏亨的屁股上重重捏一把。  
“我们这是去哪儿啊？我家不是这个方向…”  
“给你买条裙子去啊。”  
“呃，我觉得穿裤子的女孩儿也很多啊…不用买裙子吧…”  
“谁和你这么说的？”董昀的手还在李敏亨屁股上有一把没一把的揉，凑近了李敏亨红透了的耳朵“你穿短一点，才方便董思成摸逼嘛…”  
李敏亨彻底软了双腿，被董昀架着进了服装店。


	3. 告白

03  
“我喜欢学长，是为了离学长近一些才考这所学校的…希望学长能接受我的心意…”  
妹妹头女孩递情书，面对清秀的瘦高少年羞红了脸，只好低头打量植物托起沉甸甸的花蕾，脚下不自觉地磨蹭地面，在黄昏时分的老旧校舍背后这一幕清纯甜美，再纯美不过了。  
当然，除开女孩短得稍微弯腰就什么也遮不住的超短裙，和对面的男孩尴尬又疏离的神色的话。  
“真是抱歉，我有女朋友了。”  
“没关系…我没有奢求和学长交往的，我只是想，不想把话憋在心里找不到勇气出口而已…”  
“那么，请问您的名字是？”  
十足的绿茶婊发言，董思成看着这个和李敏亨8成像的女孩忙着捂裙子，一手裙子一手情书，没有手顾着领口太大让胸前一览无余，羞的满面通红要找个地方逃跑的样子，只好收下情书，客气地微笑顺便往后退一步。  
紫色蕾丝会不会太显眼了点？  
“李敏…莉！”女孩见董思成收了情书，开心地站直了身体，动作太迅速导致掀起了一阵微风，裙摆飘了起来。“呀！”女孩小声地惊呼一声，再捂住却也来不及了，连后面的裙子也给飘了起来。  
哦，还是成套的。  
“你够了没有？”董思成真是受够了这场闹剧了，捂着额头，什么话都给堵得说不出了。他想摇着这人肩膀问李敏亨哪儿去了，那个开朗还透着傻气的憨憨弟弟可干不出这事儿！  
”您在说什么呀？”  
草丛里传来一声猫叫。  
女孩的神色肉眼可见地恍惚起来，从慌张变得诱惑，就连董思成都发现不太对劲儿，周围的温度没有大变化，自己的体温却上升了。  
“别闹了，敏亨…”  
“思成哥哥在说什么呀？”女孩连称呼都变了，压着嗓子喊他，又甜又腻让董思成心里发慌。“哥哥不是喜欢女孩儿吗？我是女孩子呀…”  
女孩撩起裙子，紫色的蕾丝包在周围，中间是紫色的透纱露出无毛的下腹和肉缝，湿痕迅速地向上蔓延，两腿之间空隙处的软肉反着水润的光，走路的过程中又好像忍不住那样偶尔弓着腰哼哼一声。李敏亨的脸和眼前女孩的脸重合在一起，天真烂漫的和诱惑失神的，董思成觉得自己的头都要炸了，没忍住看了两眼，又赶紧地把外套脱下来要给她围上。  
我靠，李敏亨鸡鸡上哪儿去了？  
董思成是个直男，也免不了上厕所想和人比比大小，要是有人给他说李敏亨是女扮男装他是绝对不信的。那其实，这个淫魔上身的女孩儿是李敏亨妹妹？为什么她告白前不想想自己哥哥啊？顶着李敏亨那么相似的脸他真的没法儿做什么啊？他也不会和陌生女孩儿做什么啊！  
“你是不是…哎，说不清楚了，我得走了，OK？”  
远处传来同伴的呼喊声，叫他赶快搞定好回家。再转过头就看见李敏亨已经把自己逼到墙角，董思成往旁边挪了一步，却没想到被女孩抱住，手被牵着往她裙子里带。  
董思成觉得自己不太对劲，他应该赶快离开的，赶紧给李敏亨打个电话叫他带走这个女孩，哪怕自己因为医务室里的尴尬事情好久不和他来往，也不如现在的事情要紧。一个偷了自己的竖笛自慰，一个直接撩裙子性骚扰，靠，真的是令人头痛的俩兄妹！可是他的脚就像灌了铅，一步都动不了。  
“唔…唔…嗯…”  
手指隔着湿哒哒的内裤抚摸李敏亨的下体，两瓣鼓鼓的嫩肉被一个手掌包完了。李敏亨一手抓着董思成的手指，非要往缝隙里塞，一手揪着董思成的衣服，一会儿看董思成的脸，一会儿看他包住自己下体怎么都不动的细长手指，忙来忙去好不着急，眼睛都红了。  
“揉一揉嘛…揉一揉…好不好？”  
“董思成？走了！赶快！”  
同伴呼喊的声音又响了起来，看着慌慌张张脱不下内裤的傻乎乎李敏亨，就这样被人看见也不好，董思成心说，觉得是自己被鬼迷了心窍，叹了口气，拉着连走带摔的李敏亨躲到旧校舍杂物室里面。  
同伴连走带跑的到了他们刚刚站的地方，眼看着就要往这边来，董思成赶紧拉李敏亨坐下，李敏亨才不拒绝呢，俩腿一岔，以一种非常不雅观的姿势直接坐人腿上了，像是得到了什么允许一样，转过头眼睛亮闪闪地盯着董思成，董思成经不住被这么看，赶紧地挪开眼睛，小声地说，要李敏亨坐旁边去。  
“人呢？总不会进去旧校舍探险了吧？”  
这个人平时怎么不那么敏锐？暗暗骂了两声，同伴好像感应到了董思成的话，打了一个喷嚏。  
这边董思成还在精神紧绷，那边李敏亨就已经立起腰杆，直接在董思成大腿上摩擦起来了，背对着董思成左右摇晃他的屁股，裙子卡在腰上，露出两团白乎乎的臀肉。  
“唔…思成哥哥好厉害…”  
关我什么事啊！  
好像是嫌这个姿势不够舒服，李敏亨压低了腰，抬起来他的屁股，抱着董思成的大腿摩擦他的小豆豆，这下一整个屁股和下体都以后入的姿势露在董思成面前。董思成不是什么不食人间烟火的冰山学长，他也看黄片，可到了这个年纪都还没有见过没打码的下体，更别说这种一点羞耻都没的架势，脸蹭地就红起来了，裤子里的东西也从一开始的半硬成了完全勃起。  
啧，丁字裤…董思成隔着裤子感觉到了大腿上的布料濡湿，眼睛也能轻松地看见粘哒哒的透明液体粘在李敏亨的腿上两腿间。李敏亨时不时转过头来看看董思成，像只讨好的粘人猫咪。  
“嗯嗯…唔…”  
“嘘…”  
董思成顾不上再欣赏眼前景色，赶忙捂住李敏亨的嘴，叫他别再出声，不然会被发现的。可是李敏亨因为董昀乱七八糟的法术，已经什么都顾不上了，他满腔的爱意和羞涩全部反映在身体上，现在他诚实又欲求不满。  
他吮吸董思成的手指，口腔和舌头全部都用上了，好像他在舔董思成的竖笛那样，希望得到奖励，轻轻咬着细长骨节分明的手指，屁股摇晃的速度一点没减慢，喉咙里面发出的满足的哼哼声突然高昂起来，身体一下软了下去。董思成震惊地看着李敏亨双腿打颤，肉缝夹紧又放松，透明的液体汩汩地从内裤的边缘漏了出来，全部流到他的裤子上。  
李敏亨的身体也许是被董昀的法术变得太敏感了，可是董思成不知道，他也不知道做些什么。李敏亨趴在他的腿上满足又期待地回头看他，董思成想起来自己逗李敏亨吃冰棒的时候他也是这个表情，蓝色的冰棒，自己给掰成两半然后送进李敏亨的嘴里，他含着满足地看自己。  
自己当时想什么来着？单纯的觉得这个弟弟可爱，还是像现在这样，充满了成人化的欲望？

董思成有点生气，一下子什么都变了，他不想他的脑子快被莫名其妙澎湃的欲望冲昏了。他不想碰李敏亨，于是提着李敏亨腰上紫色的丁字裤带子，想要让他淌水的下体离开自己的裤子，提是提起来了，却没想到这让带子勒紧了李敏亨，让他发出甜腻又惊慌的呻吟。  
“啊…”  
这声音真不是时候，不仅让门口的人听得一清二楚，还让门口的人慌慌张张地逃走了。“不打扰你了，哥们儿你真行！”  
董思成看着还是一脸迷糊的李敏亨，彻底地无语了。


	4. 录像照片

04  
董思成想走的不得了了，一个是这个情景他实在应对不来，一个是他想着李敏亨就慌得很，再一个是被人知道自己在学校里做这种事省不了被东问西问，他才不想让李敏亨知道自己和他妹妹做了什么…其实也不关敏亨什么事…啊，不行了，整个人都混乱了。  
他坐着平复一会儿心情，就用自己的衣服裹着李敏亨，打了个车把人送回家去了。董思成太过于不在状态，以至于把李敏亨送进李家门就慌慌张张地跑了，也没有看那个从他手里接过李敏亨的戴口罩的人和自己有多么相似。

回到家中的李敏亨恢复了一点精神，想起来他做的事情脸上一阵青青白白。  
“我怎么这么…不要脸，我的天哪…”  
“亏你想的出来李敏莉这个名字哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“还不是你的错！”  
董昀坐在沙发上，盘着腿笑得不亦乐乎，李敏亨气的不行，简直快要爆炸了，要不是董昀给他下了不知道什么药，他才干不出这么不知廉耻的事！可是他又不敢把董昀怎么样，只能气冲冲地进卧室，把门摔上“哐啷”好大一声。  
“生气啦？”过了好些时候，董昀才走到李敏亨卧室门口问他。  
“你别再动我了，我干不出那些事儿的。”  
“我怎么动你了？”董昀觉得有些好笑，拉了两下门没给打开，就上脚踢“开门，别躲着。”  
“你走吧！我不需要你报恩了！”  
“靠，你以为我到你家给你服务的？又不是社区送温暖。”董昀又踢两脚“赶紧地给我把门开开。”  
“早知道你这样，我才不会救你呢！你死外边儿最好了！死猫！”  
“咔嚓”一声门开了，反锁而已，董昀连挂铁链的大锁甚至密码锁都能打得开，这么个木头门的小房门锁还不容易？李敏亨就能隔着门说大话，看见董昀进来了，马上闭嘴不说了。  
董昀按着李敏亨的肩膀让他蹲下，扶着胯下的阴茎粗鲁地插进他的嘴里。  
“唔…咳咳…唔…”  
现下李敏亨是神志清醒着的，喉咙被压着强行打开，空气和口水还有董昀的精液让他不舒服的紧，这一下插的太深太猛，他根本适应不了，想要咳嗽，却被董昀按着又插了两下，挤得眼泪模糊视线，哭得稀里哗啦。  
“咳咳…咳，难受…”李敏亨没两秒钟就撒开董昀的手，猛烈地咳嗽起来，爬起身来想要逃跑，被董昀一把扯住他的内衣带子，给捞了回来。  
“你提前适应下也好，董思成的也这么大，到时候他的你也吃不下去？”李敏亨这副样子好不可怜，可是董昀根本不打算放过他，重新顶了进去，比刚才更深，每一下都顶到嗓子眼，抱着李敏亨的脑袋日他的嘴，这个角度刚好能看见他大开的领口里的小巧胸部，被紫色蕾丝文胸包裹着，挤出浅浅的乳沟。董昀解开李敏亨背上的内衣扣，内衣肩带顺着他光滑的肩膀皮肤滑落，李敏亨慌慌张张地抱住胸口，柔软的口腔因为空气少量而吸的紧紧的，被强行压住的舌头无法卷着吞咽不及的唾液，李敏亨抗拒的呜呜叫唤遮不住“咕唧咕唧”的淫秽水声，胸前的白兔跟着一跳一跳的，扯着他疼。李敏亨眼泪在眼眶里又集了起来，鼻子呼吸声又大又急促，董昀看他脸都憋红了，又抽出来。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“咳咳咳…咳…”  
“我挺喜欢的，眼神挺勾人的，让人舍不得后入你…”  
“咳咳…你疯子，你有病！”  
“呵，是吗？让疯子来看看，这么会说话的小嘴你有几张…”  
董昀看见李敏亨突然变得紧张的脸，觉得心情甚好。也不顾李敏亨挣扎，把李敏亨推得仰卧在床上，李敏亨变成女生以后关节小小的，身体也柔软，董昀把握住他的膝盖窝，合拢他的双腿往他胸前毫不费力地折叠起来，露出为董思成挑选的紫色蕾丝丁字裤。  
“几张啊？”  
“我错了…我不该骂你的…”董昀埋在李敏亨胯下深吸一口气，引得李敏亨惊叫一声连忙往后退。  
“躲什么？我问你有几张能言善道的小嘴？”距离李敏亨被董昀的法术影响，在董思成面前做出放荡行为也没多久，身体还敏感着，澡也没洗衣服也没换，董昀用拇指隔着内裤戳进李敏亨的小穴，更多的液体被挤了出来，滑溜溜的留在手上，一用力就挤了进去半个指节。  
“一张都没有…我错了，让我休息吧…”  
“我想想看，董思成是怎么让你爽的来着？”  
董昀勾着内裤卡在李敏亨肉缝里，让两瓣肉唇完全地露了出来，内阴唇被李敏亨神智不清时在董思成裤子上那番动作磨得发胀，小嘴一样含着内裤，阴蒂逐渐有充血的趋势，董昀合起食指拇指用力地弹了一下，像是在玩，李敏亨不自觉地想象董思成带着好奇的脸玩弄自己，引得李敏亨羞耻感爆棚。其实光是隔着内裤揉捏，就让李敏亨舒服得直蜷缩脚趾了，李敏亨哪里受得了董昀用内裤勒他的阴蒂，像是董思成那样把他提起来。纱和蕾丝其实是很硬的东西，提起来的瞬间，李敏亨想到了杂物室里董思成震惊又带有些许嫌恶的脸，各种因素交杂之下，他流水更多了。  
“咿咿…呀！”  
液体汩汩地从羞人的地方冒出来，李敏亨根本不敢看董昀的脸，这个恶魔和董思成差太远了，可是他们怎么能长得一摸一样？董昀看李敏亨还在羞人的余韵里回不过神，就褪下李敏亨湿哒哒的内裤卡在膝盖窝，用李敏亨的内衣绑住李敏亨的双手，抱住双腿，呈现出一个阴户大开任人观赏的模样。李敏亨被抓住手腕什么都遮挡不了，他完全不能接受这样的姿势，徒劳地用力气，想要合上自己两瓣肉唇，不叫它们让他更羞耻了。  
“你不是叫我做无用功吗？董思成为什么不肯碰你，你反省过没有？”  
“……”  
“你想啊，你就差没自己扶着他的鸡巴坐下去了…他怎么就是不肯碰碰你啊…”  
董昀一手抓住李敏亨打颤的大腿内侧，一手插进两只手指使劲搅和扣弄，不小心被他挣扎的小腿打到，李敏亨踮起脚推董昀肩膀，让董昀离自己远一点，这几下虽然不痛，但还是让董昀不高兴了，你说操着脚丫子就往脸上来了换谁能舒服啊。  
“你怎么就是说不听啊，还惹我生气？”董昀狠狠地几巴掌拍在李敏亨屁股上，声音清脆，李敏亨白皙的臀部嫩肉迅速地浮现出红色的巴掌印，李敏亨呜咽地更凶了，可是这下没有被董昀抓着手腕，他被打的羞极了，但还是有些庆幸地双手捂住下体，完了还偷偷看一眼董昀。  
“遮遮遮，有什么好遮的？”董昀从李敏亨床头上摸过正在冲电的手机，当着李敏亨惊恐的表情调出相机。“你现在什么样儿自己还不清楚？”  
听见快门声，李敏亨一时间不知道是先捂哪里，他的手徒劳地伸向董昀，嘴里说着一点都排不上用场的话，威胁的或者讨好的，董昀一概不理，把李敏亨急的眼眶发红。董昀一手牢牢地抓住李敏亨的脚踝，一手抓着相机，先是给李敏亨的脸来了个特写，然后是小巧还沾着泪水与精液的乳房，被浸湿的内裤泪红的滑腻腻的膝盖窝，然后是李敏亨死死捂住下体的湿淋淋小手。  
“松开，不然我发给董思成。”  
李敏亨看见手机镜头凑得很近，完全对着那个羞人的地方在拍，听董昀威胁一时间，放也不是不放也不是。董昀的阴茎在李敏亨的穴口磨蹭，龟头顶开泛水的阴唇一直碾到肉核，反反复复，要入不入，引得李敏亨发出难耐的鼻音，两腿不自觉地紧夹，花穴一会儿皱紧又舒展，穴口嫩肉软软地含着，表面染上一片艳红，里头软肉绞得死死地，却挡不住水流汩汩地浇在董昀柱身上，又看见董昀把照片放大给他看，李敏亨羞得只好抱腿挡脸。  
“你别发出去…我再也不赶你走了…”  
“想的太简单了吧？你光着屁股递鞭子给我打，我都不一定解气呢，你看你多可恶。”  
“那你要我怎样才肯原谅…我…啊…唔唔…太大了，不行的…”  
“你该不会一直想着第一次要留给董思成吧？”  
李敏亨的脸上还表现出强烈的屈辱，董昀挑下眉头没有回答，他挺腰把阴茎缓缓地插了进去，硬生生顶着狭窄的穴口，挤得肿胀的敏感花核也在上面摩擦，一下又一下更深的挺入，李敏亨绷着大腿，痛呼都怕惹怒了董昀，只敢像猫儿一样，搔痒的快感在花核上叠加，李敏亨脸色有些羞恼，身体却欲罢不能，只能逼着自己不要开口，可鼻音却慢慢变了调。和冲击的时候不同，为了进的更深，董昀阴茎更像在他体内研磨，又麻又痒的快感在穴里累积，让李敏亨害怕极了。董昀感觉到了阴蒂高潮的李敏亨穴里的跳动，还有李敏亨扭着屁股的挣扎，他抓着李敏亨一个劲往后缩的腰，往自己的方向送。李敏亨觉得自己已经被顶到最深了，抓着还露在外面的部分，不要董昀再往里面，里面又撑又累，烫得他直哆嗦，可一天已经高潮过几次的李敏亨浑身酸软，哪里能阻止的了。  
“已经最深了，不要再进去了呜呜…”  
董昀完全按着自己的节奏在抽插，架着李敏亨小腿在自己肩膀上，李敏亨屁股上“啪啪”声音不断，被撞的肉浪一阵又一阵，乳尖也硬挺挺的被董昀含着吮吸。李敏亨的阴道比较短，紧连着就是子宫口，想要完全塞进去却没有办法，董昀泄愤似的撞击李敏亨穴道末尾与子宫口连接的软肉，顶得李敏亨惊叫连连，肉穴一阵子痉挛，董昀也感觉到了怀里的男孩隔着皮肉的高潮，未曾被人用阴茎插入的肉穴分泌出大量粘稠的液体，从层叠的嫩肉涌出，两个人都闻得到空气中的骚甜味道，知道他懵懂的身体被性爱的快感折磨得不成样子，水不仅在屁股上粘着，小腹也汇起一小滩。  
“好酸啊，肚子好酸啊…啊…唔…不行了，求求你…”  
“我还没爽到呢…”  
“别了别了…别再捏了…我…我…憋不住…”  
“憋什么？想叫什么叫什么呗。”  
“我…那里酸…”  
“靠，可别尿了吧…”  
“…唔，停下来吧…”  
董昀脸上很是嫌弃，两只手指却还是夹着李敏亨的阴蒂逗弄，好像不明白李敏亨忍得很辛苦，引得李敏亨发出带哭腔的呻吟，不停地求董昀停下来，他想尿尿。他加紧双腿，看着董昀满脸厌恶地嘲笑自己恶心，想起来董思成，李敏亨暗恋的酸涩、身体上的难过和心理的屈辱，让他真的痛哭出声，一边哭一边还打上了嗝。  
“你现在真漂亮，真想让董思成也看看…”  
“思成哥哥…思成哥哥救我…隔…呜呜呜…”  
相机还开着，董昀看李敏亨满脸泪水却抑制不住快感的高潮脸，一阵撞击，最后也没顾他什么意见，抵着子宫口射在他身体里。


End file.
